


What Would Your Dead Boyfriend?

by schizelle



Category: Nana
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizelle/pseuds/schizelle
Summary: In her dreams she sees her long lost friend and wishes for things she never had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).



When I wake up, I can still feel the sensation of her in my dream, caressing my body like a warm blanket.

The pale pink of her lips, her big, doe eyes and her soft, soft hands as she sinks them in my hair, which changes like a shutter camera, short, black, then long and blue, then short, black again.

She opens her mouth to speak but I shush her, then yell at myself.

I haven't heard her voice in so long and even though her dream voice won't make up for it, I crave to hear it.

She's uncharacteristically playful. Her hands are everywhere, playing with my shutter-camera hair, teasing my waist as she rains kisses on my face then gently on my lips.

Something niggles my mind and I blurt out the first thing in my head.

"What would your husband say?"

She smiles sadly, her face slowly fading away.

"What would your dead boyfriend?"

I get up and cry.


End file.
